Argue
by Obi the Kid
Summary: Pre-TPM time-frame. T'narr deals with being denied permission to see his apprentice while Jaythen is hospitalized. Jaythen is 13


**TITLE:** Argue

**AUTHOR**: Obi the Kid

**RATING:** PG

**CHARACTERS:** Jaythen Talari, T'narr Kresson, Kaai Dajani, Terran Va'lor (healer)

**SUMMARY:** Pre-TPM time-frame. T'narr deals with being denied permission to see his apprentice

while Jaythen is hospitalized. (Jaythen is 13)

**NOTE:** This story will make more sense if you've read my other stories that star T'narr and Jaythen.

**DISCLAIMER:** The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. I make no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.

****This is story is part of a challenge I made to myself. My goal, to take the 12 songs titles from the Matchbox Twenty album "Yourself or Someone Like You" and write a story that goes with each song title (these are NOT song fics). In no particular order, the stories will be called: Real World; Long Day; 3AM; Push; Girl Like That; Back to Good; Damn; Argue; Kody; Busted; Shame and Hang. They will be a mix of Jaythen based stories, Yappy Obi (YO) stories and Qui-Gon & Obi-Wan based stories. I hope you enjoy!****

"You're angry. I get that. But tell me why."

"You really need me to explain why? You of all people, Kaai, should understand my feelings about all of this."

T'narr Kresson was agitated to the point where his hands were on his hips, his eyes were fiery and he was pacing the waiting area outside the isolation area of the Jedi Temple hospital. He didn't often face off with his former master, Kaai Dajani, but emotions were overflowing and the tall, lean Jedi Master was the only target within range.

For his part, Kaai remained calm and collected as he always managed during his quarrels with T'narr. His former apprentice had never been completely passive in his years as a student. He often challenged or questioned decisions made by Kaai, though never did he let that come between their training bond and close friendship. To this day, T'narr often vented to Kaai and the lanky gray-haired man would listen and counter back. They argued and they balanced. It was a balance years in the making.

"I want you to explain and tell me what good it does you or Jaythen to get so worked up."

"I'm angry that the damn Council sent us to that planet to begin with. Knowing full well there was an epidemic on the loose, one that children had no immunity or protection from. I'm angry that Jaythen was infected. I'm angry that he's in there, alone, and I can't do a damn thing to help him. I'm angry that I can't see him. I'm angry that the Council doesn't seem to give a crap that this happened. You know what they wanted to know in debrief? Why the mission failed. That's it. So I told them. The mission failed because my apprentice got sick and I pulled him out of there and off the planet."

"And being so upset, how is this helpful?"

"It's not helpful. But I need it. This is exactly why I'm beginning to hate this place."

"And the Jedi?"

T'narr paused before answering, but it didn't change his response. "Yes."

"So you hate me then?"

"Kaai, don't be foolish. You know that's not what I mean. Just, everything the Order stands for anymore. They don't seem to give a damn about their own."

"I give a damn. Sit down, T'narr." The older Jedi, inches taller than his already tall friend, could use that height and advanced age to be intimidating even to one the size of T'narr.

At this moment though, the younger of the pair wouldn't budge from his constant pacing. "Not until I talk to Terran or some healer who can tell me what in Sith's hell is happening with my apprentice. They won't even let me look at him through the window.

"And you were told why. What he was exposed to, makes him sensitive to light and glare. He'll be in some discomfort for a while, but he will recover. I studied the epidemic on the planet once you got home. There have been very few deaths. And although whatever it is doesn't seem to affect adults, you were still exposed and could possibly cause further harm to Jaythen. So you need to stay away until they clear him for visitors."

"I need to see him, Kaai."

"I know you do. And you will. But let the healers have their time."

"The main reason they won't let me near is because I'll disrupt things. I know how Terran thinks."

"Yes, you'll just argue with them about what you think is best and what you think Jaythen needs. They don't need you or your arguments anywhere near them or the boy. He doesn't need you upset. And you know very well, he can sense every single thing you feel right now, even if you are trying so hard to keep your mind closed to him. So you might want to get control of yourself, T'narr. And sit down! I mean it."

"Kaai..."

"Damn it, T'narr. Sit down or I'll put you into a sleep so deep, you won't wake for a week."

"You can't do that."

"Try me. Padawan."

T'narr shrunk a bit at the use of his former title. And suddenly he realized how foolish he was acting in front of his mentor. He sat. He closed his eyes. He ran large hands through his long black hair, fingering the single braid that trailed between and past his shoulder blades. There were deep breaths taken and released in frustration. Slowly though, T'narr regained control of his emotions. When his gray eyes opened again, Kaai was kneeling in front of him like he'd done so many times when they were teacher and student. The man's dark blue eyes as always, oddly comforting.

"Better?"

T'narr nodded. "I think so."

"You done arguing with me?"

"Probably."

"Saving it for the healers, huh?"

"I suspect so. I just…I just want to see him. To make sure he's okay. So he knows I'm here."

"You think that boy doesn't know? You're such a worrisome fool sometimes, T'narr. Just open your mind. You've been trying to shield yourself from him, probably unsuccessfully by the way, so he can't hear how upset you are. Your anger is working against you with this boy. That gift he has, you don't need to see him or be in the same room. Just reach back to him, because I'm sure he's there waiting for you."

The Jedi stifled an inward laugh. "I am a fool, aren't I?"

"Sometimes, yes. And right now is one of those sometimes. You fret over that boy so much that you don't always see clearly. Now, shut up, open your mind and find your apprentice."

Always wise were the straight forward words of Kaai Dajani, T'narr thought as he sat back into the chair, closed his eyes and allowed Jaythen in. The flood of thoughts was immediate.

_***Master, are you okay? I've been trying to speak to you, but I couldn't get through.***_

_***I'm well, Padawan. Just worried. I'm here with Kaai in the waiting area. They won't let me see you.***_

_***They keep poking me with needles and hypo-sprays. And shining lights in my eyes. It hurts when they do that, Master.***_

_***Healer Terran will take care of you, Jaythen. Trust him.***_

_***I do, but…I'm scared. They don't know how to make me better. And I don't feel good.***_

_***Did you tell Terran that? Tell him exactly how you feel?***_

_***Some of it.***_

_***Tell him everything, Jaythen. Even what you think might not be important. It could help them treat you faster and get you well.***_

_***Okay, but why won't they let me see you, Master?***_

_***I'll be in the way and since I was also on that planet, I think they don't want you exposed to me.***_

_***But…***_

_***It'll be all right, Jaythen. I won't close my mind to you again. I'm sorry I did that. I was frustrated and sitting out here arguing with Kaai, worried about you.***_

_***You lost, didn't you? The argument?***_

_***Of course. I've never won an argument with him. Never will.***_

_***Master Terran is looking at me strange. I think he knows I'm talking to you.***_

_***I'm sure he does and I'm sure I'll get a lecture for me tiring you when you should be resting.***_

_***He likes to lecture you.***_

_***He does. But I know he means well.***_

_***I'm tired, Master.***_

_***I know you are. I want you to tell Terran everything you feel physically and then rest. Rest your mind too.***_

_***Master, I don't want to be in this room alone all night. It's so dark already and the quiet…***_

_***They won't let me visit, Jaythen. The best I can do is sit here and keep my mind open to you.***_

The disappointment and tinge of fear coming through their bond was difficult for T'narr, but he had no other choice…unless…

_***Padawan, what if they'll let Kaai in. He wasn't on the planet so he wasn't exposed and shouldn't be a threat. He can sit with you until morning.***_

_***I would like that, Master.***_

T'narr opened his eyes and turned them towards Kaai. And it was almost as if Kaai had been privileged to the silent conversation. He gave an answer before the question was asked.

"I'll stay with him if you'd like. I can convince Terran of it. And I'm old. Not a threat." The aged face smiled.

"How did you know I was going to ask that?"

"I may be old, but I'm not _**that**_ old. I know you. I know the situation. And I know you'd prefer him not be alone all night in a dark, quiet room in the condition that he's in. Emotionally, he's matured a great deal since you took him on, but at thirteen, he's still got his issues. And that's okay. That's Jaythen. So, tell him that I'll be there once the healers are finished poking and prodding him."

"Kaai…"

"Thank me later. Talk to the boy before he thinks you're ignoring him again."

*****_**Jaythen, Kaai will be there soon. Once the healers are done with their exams.***_

_***Thank you, Master. Will you be okay?***_

The master grinned inwardly. No matter the situation or how injured or scared Jaythen might be, he always held out a concern for his teacher.

_***I will, Padawan. I'll go back to Kaai's apartment and rest. I may even sleep since I know you'll be in good hands.***_

_***You're not angry anymore?***_

_***You felt that?***_

_***Yes. I couldn't get through to you, but I could sense your angry emotions.***_

_***None of that was directed at you, Jaythen.***_

_***I know, Master. You were mad at the Council?***_

_***That was part of it, yes.***_

_***They can be frustrating, can't they?***_

T'narr stifled a laugh at the honesty of the boy before replying.

*****_**Extremely. But that's for another time. Focus on Terran now. Let me know when he finishes with you.***_

_***Okay, Master. Don't go away.***_

_***Never, bala-da. I promise.***_

He swore he could almost feel Jaythen smile at his use of the affectionate term. A word used on Kembar Lune by the Noma people and with a meaning similar to that of 'padawan.' He used it infrequently, but when he did, it often seemed to act as a soothing mechanism for his learner.

Kaai had been prepared to argue with the master healer, but was pleasantly surprised when there was no conflict at all. Healer Terran Va'lor offered a few words however.

"Since you weren't exposed directly on the planet, there are no worries. Actually this is a good idea. I figured Jaythen would be apprehensive about being here alone during the night. I was planning to leave an apprentice healer with him, but a familiar face would be better. I want him to sleep though. No stories. No worrying him. Keep the lights off. Keep your voice low. He's sensitive to everything right now."

"How long before he starts getting better?"

"A few days before the drugs we put him on start really working. It'll be that long before we can allow T'narr in to see him. After that, it shouldn't be an issue. The virus he contracted is more of an annoyance than anything. Makes him feel generally crappy for a while. Lethargic, sore muscles, headache and fever. And of course the sensitivity. I'm going to see about T'narr before he barges in here and strangles me for not talking to him. I expect quiet in here, Kaai. I mean it. If you have any concerns, just hit the call button and a healer will arrive quickly."

Once the gray-haired healer scooted out the door, Kaai pulled the lone chair up next to Jaythen's bedside. The boy looked miserable in the dim light and his watery green eyes sagged as they roamed towards the old Jedi's face.

"Hi there."

"Hi, Master Kaai."

"Terran told me to be good. I was going to argue the point with him but we would have caused a scene."

Jaythen's mouth moved slightly into a smile as he set his right hand out towards the master, palm up. Kaai took the smaller hand and squeezed gently.

"It's alright, boy. Everything will be okay. Terran assured me. You'll feel bad for a while though. But in a few days, it'll be safe for T'narr to visit."

The mouth turned upside down and Kaai could see Jaythen battling his always fragile emotions.

"Master Kaai, I want to go home. Not here. Back to Kembar Lune. Do you think they'll let me go home soon?"

"Probably not as soon as you would like, Jaythen. You know how careful Terran is with things. And it make take you a bit to get back up to speed."

"But I want to go. I don't want to stay here. Every time I come back to the temple something bad happens to me. Please can I go home?"

Kaai reached his other hand up towards Jaythen's face and pushed a batch of black hair away. The boy's hair had grown long during their extended stay on Kembar Lune. And they'd been rushed into a mission so quickly upon their return to Coruscant, there had been no time to get it cut into the traditional padawan style. It made him look younger than he was.

"You are supposed to be resting, Jaythen."

"But you can talk to Healer Terran. Convince him. You can convince anyone of anything."

"True. I do posses a great talent in that area, but no. Jaythen, your well being is at stake. If you rush your recovery…it just wouldn't be healthy."

"But you are supposed to look out for me and care about me. Why won't you…"

"Enough, Jaythen. I'm not here to argue with you about this. I do care about you. Very much so. That's why I'm here. So, don't push me away. Bad things happen. We just have to deal with them. I've seen you come through much worse than this. Don't make me out to be the bad guy here."

The green eyes shut tight, trying to wish away the liquid gathered there. The effort wasn't a successful one. Jaythen felt badly for allowing his emotions to control him once again. He stumbled to make amends.

"I'm sorry, Master Kaai. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I know you wouldn't be here if you didn't care about me. I don't know why I said those things. Please don't leave."

"Not going anywhere, boy. Frustrations get the best of us. We all say stupid things. You should have heard your master out there in the waiting area. I was on the verge of seriously thinking about having him sedated. Just…you're one of the strongest willed students I've seen in a long time. You get determined to do something or to defeat something, and you do it. Just like overcoming these bad things that happen to you. Most padawans would have stopped trying long ago. But you keep fighting. It's difficult, but it's making you stronger, Jaythen. That's the bright side of this thing."

"Darkness has a bright side?"

"Oddly enough, it does. So how about we deal with this one day at a time, huh?"

Jaythen nodded and squeezed Kaai's hand a little tighter. "You'll stay with me until morning?"

"I will."

"I'm sorry for being mad at you."

"I know. We're past that now. Hush and go to sleep before Terran comes back and gives me another lecture."

Three days later, after hours upon hours of discomfort, fever, headaches, soreness, light and some sound sensitivity, the all-clear was given for T'narr to finally visit his apprentice. The anti-virus drugs had sheltered Jaythen's blood cells from any further danger of contamination, and although he still felt dreadfully miserable, a small light shone in his eyes when T'narr entered the isolated room.

There was no hesitation, no words as the master came to the bedside, sat on the edge of weary mattress and pulled his apprentice to him.

In the doorway, standing quietly were Healer Terran and Master Kaai. Relieved for the reunion and that ultimately there would be no lingering effects from the virus once it flushed from Jaythen's system. Neither spoke of the wetness on the boy's face as he separated himself from his teacher. The scene only served to show how deeply connected the pair were.

Eventually though, Terran did step in. A lecture was coming and T'narr knew it. The Jedi straightened his back as he settled into the bedside chair, recently vacated by his former master.

"Okay, Terran. Lecture away. As long as I can stay with Jaythen and have unlimited visitation, I won't argue with you about his progress or treatment. I promise."

"Uh huh," the healer replied suspiciously. "I've heard similar before, T'narr. And you've done your share of arguing through this ordeal. With Kaai. With me. With my staff. Yes, I know about that. You even tried to use the force to motivate them away from Jaythen's room so you could sneak in. Trust me, they expected that.

I know you and your methods when it comes to your apprentice. But, we're past the most critical point and Jaythen I'm sure will be pleased to have you here, even though he's still feeling generally awful."

The lecture was interrupted then. Not by T'narr, but by Jaythen.

"Master Terran, when can I go home?"

"I can't release you to quarters just yet, Jaythen. Another couple days."

"No, I mean home home."

"Ah. Not soon." He felt badly watching the light in Jaythen's eyes dim, but it had to be. "The whole process of flying – not good with viruses like this that wear on the physical body. It can actually make symptoms worse. And I need you where I can see you. As a Jedi, a sick Jedi, you are my responsibility until you are well enough to resume training. I'm hoping that two weeks will give you what you need." The boy's face fell further with each word. "I'm sorry, Jaythen. I am. And I'm certain that being home would be the better place for you. But the flight there is too long and the physical toll it can take, even if you may not think there's a toll at all, there is. For now, you'll have to stay on Coruscant. You understand, don't you?"

There was the slightest of nods followed by a, "I think so" and a heavy sigh.

Kaai couldn't bear the sadness and tried to at least get him out of the hospital. "Can't we at least set him free from this place? Come on, Terran. My apartment is one level down. Surely that's close enough for you to check on him regularly? It's so…alone back here. And creepy quiet too. T'narr and I will keep tabs on him in my quarters. Give the boy that much."

There was a long pause, a very long pause with a lot of glances and expressions being exchanged between the three masters. In the end, it came down to Terran just not being able to stand that pathetic look on the padawan's face after he'd shot him down about going home to Kembar Lune. He could afford to give in just a bit.

"Okay you win. Jaythen can return to quarters today. But you," he glared at Kaai, "and you," he glared at T'narr, "had better follow my instructions for him to the book. No arguments. Are we clear?"

There were nods all around, even from Jaythen.

"And Jaythen, you have only one thing to do. Rest. Rest. Rest. Rest. Let the drugs continue to work. Let your body fight the battle inside. The more rest, the faster this will be over."

"I'll be bored."

"You will. Tough. If you want to go home, you do what I tell you. I have final say in when you return home. Don't tick off your healer, got it?" The aging face softened towards the apprentice. He had a soft spot for Jaythen. But he knew how difficult it was to get a thirteen year old to obey orders, even when the prize for obeying was the one thing he wanted more than anything - to return home to Kembar Lune. "If I find out that you aren't resting, or that one of these two," he looked again at T'narr and Kaai, "are stressing you, then you are back in the hospital. Are we clear? And I am talking to all three of you."

All agreed and Jaythen began trying to get out of bed. Terran moved forward and put a hand on his chest.

"Can we stop being so quick here? You, stay. You, Kaai, get out. T'narr, you get out. As with every patient before they leave the hospital, we get a departure exam so we know vitals and all that fun stuff before he leaves. You two get out."

There was no arguing this time. T'narr knew the quicker Terran could wrap up the exam, the faster Jaythen would be free of this place. The master knew - he _**knew**__ -_ that this room was counterproductive to Jaythen's recovery. At least being in the familiarity of Kaai's apartment, where they took up residence when visiting from Kembar Lune, would be somewhat beneficial.

And it was.

Jaythen's recovery spanned into week number two, but by mid-week, he was feeling close to his old self. So much so that it was difficult for T'narr or Kaai to keep him busy or to even keep him still. Terran really had no choice but to release him to leave Coruscant.

So Jaythen stood on the transport dock while T'narr prepped the ship for takeoff. Towering over him, Kaai stood at his side. He knelt to eye level. "Go easy, boy. You're not quite one hundred percent yet. Don't push it."

"I'll be good, Master Kaai."

"You do that."

"Thank you for staying with me when the healers wouldn't let Master T'narr visit. And I'm sorry again for arguing with you and saying those things I did."

"Boy, if I constantly worried about things that people say to me under a stressful situation, I'd worry half my life. It's over. Let's not revisit what doesn't need to be revisited. Life's too short to worry about crap. Well, my life isn't very short at all with my long life span and all, so maybe that saying doesn't fit here, but…oh hell. It doesn't matter. We're good, Jaythen. You and me. Always will be. And if T'narr can't help, I'm glad to be able to fill in. Now get on the ship before he leaves you here."

"He wouldn't do that."

The engine roared to life. The ramp clanked against the metal floor and began closing.

"Or maybe…Master! Wait!"

"Seems he's eager to get home too. Safe trip, Jaythen."

The padawan bounded up the ramp and into the plane, running head on into his master as the man moved from one seat to the other. The accidental collision mutated into an embrace as Jaythen wrapped himself around T'narr's mid-section then released seconds later.

"What was that for?"

"No reason. Just because."

"It's good to have you healthy, Padawan."

"Can I pilot the ship, Master?"

"Certainly. You get tired though, I am taking over. There will be no arguing about how tired you really are. I'll know when you're tired, so don't try to pretend that you're not tired when you are."

Jaythen looked perplexed and replied with a, "Huh?"

T'narr couldn't help himself and laughed out loud. Then he surprised himself by pulling Jaythen into a hug similar to the one he received moments before.

When released, the boy looked up. "What was that for?"

The big man smiled. "Just because."

END


End file.
